


Fight (Day 4)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [4]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Dumb taako, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Insecurity, M/M, Verbal Abuse, flaws, haha - Freeform, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 4 of Valentine Oneshots: Fight and make up-Taako and Magnus never fought. Until one bad morning and too many things were said





	Fight (Day 4)

This must have been their, what, fourth cycle together? Magnus will still thrilled by the fact he managed to go out with Taako. Now Lucretia was the odd one out. She said that was fine, didn’t bother her.

Merle and Davenport were on the far left side of the couch with Lucretia on the far right side with the only thing she loved. A book. Lup and Barry were probably just, litch-ing around or something. Taako and Magnus had claimed the love seat. Magnus’ large hands were running through Taakos long blonde hair.

“What if I were to cut this?” Magnus said stopping his hand at the bottom of his long ears. Taako had been trying to grow his hair out, but due to the yearly reset it wouldn’t stay like that. It was currently a little past shoulder length.

“Then I’d cut you.” Taako threatened which made Merle laugh from the couch. The wizard looked over at him and scoffed. “What’s funny, shortie?”

“First off, I’m not short. Second, you two don’t really fight. That humors me.” Merle chuckled getting an elbow in the ribs from Davenport. Taako rolled his eyes and shifted so he could face the dwarf more easily all while he stayed on Magnus’ lap.

“You are short. Suck it up.” Taako flipped him the bird before continuing “How is it funny? Yo Dav, Merle is into dirty talking. You aware of that my man?” Merle and Davenport both blushed and looked away. Gross. Taako felt gross. This was a mistake.

“Taako shall we start dinner?” Lucretia asked clearing her throat and closing her book. Taako nodded frantically and got off of Magnus. He just, didn’t want to look at the old men at the moment. Or much rather, never picture that.

“Yeah totally. Maggie wanna help?” Taako said making his way over to the kitchen. Magnus nodded and stood up. As he helped cut the vegetables he tried to shake the image of the two old men from his mind.

-

Dinner went smooth enough, nothing was said about earlier and everyone was grateful for that. Night rolled around and for once, Merle and Davenport didn’t share the same room. Taako and Magnus bunked together as per always. The large human was like a space heater while Taako was freezing.

Not that the couple needed a reason to sleep with one another. Taako showed up at his door, hair held back in a small ponytail, face mask on and matching pale pink pajamas. Magnus choose just to sleep in boxers and his hair tied back. Taako was fine with his mullet as long as he didn’t see it down.

Taako shimmied into bed with the gentle giant. He mumbled a good night as Magnus wrapped his arm around Taakos slender waist. Magnus was always the big spoon, never been the other way around. Magnus kissed the top of his head and said good night.

Within the next few minutes Taako was asleep but Magnus had a lot on his mind. What did Merle say? They didn’t fight? Maybe petty squabbles here and there but nothing that required them to break up.

Eventually, sleep took over Magnus and he drifted off into dreamland.

-

Another meeting. Great. Taako loved meetings. Just nod and smile, you understood it. He wasn’t dumb, but, he wasn’t smart like the rest of them were. A little slow perhaps? Not up to speed? He didn’t know. That didn’t mean he would just hide in his room.

He left Magnus’ room to get dressed. He didn’t know when Magnus had left but when he woke up, the human was gone. Entering his room he sighed. Today was not going to be a good day. He could feel it in his magic filled bones. White dress shirt, black high waisted pants and boots seemed good enough. Not too lazy but still keeping his style.

By the time he got to the meeting room everyone had started and gathered around the table. From the scans earlier in the month, the air seemed to fluctuate. Going from high pressure to low pressure, normal amounts of oxygen to far less than normal. Plus that hole in one of the layers in the atmosphere didn’t seem to be helping. Just a messed up atmosphere overall.

“There’s Taako. How’d you sleep buddy?” Merle greated with a smile. Such a way to appeal to ‘youngsters’ as he put it. Merle just thought he acted older because he had a beard since he was born. Taako, left without a single strand of facial hair for his whole life.

“Terrible as always. So Capin’ what were you saying?” Taako said strutting over to the table. The model of the world below, atmosphere and all, was projected onto the table in a blue hue. Davenport cleared his throat and pointed to the table, where another projection came up.

“If you go down there. You must make sure the air is safe and bring one of the pressurised suits we have prepared. I proscribe you from going without one.” Davenport said pointing at the small projection of a suit. Taako raised his hand and snickered. “Yes Taako?”

“Prescribe like, have these pills. Oh you gotta have a prescription for this suit.” Taako said cracking a joke. Barry and Lucretia got what he was saying. Prescribe and proscribe were two different words that sounded the same. Proscribe was typically used in place of ‘forbidden’ where prescribe was more of, assigned to someone.

“Taako there’s a difference.” It was Magnus who said that. Not one of the other humans or the person speaking. But Magnus.

“What do you mean? You can’t be prescribed to not wear a suit.” Taako scoffed crossing his arms and looking at the large human.

“That’s completely different.” Magnus said stepping aside from the table and walking towards Taako. The wizard angrly squinted at his boyfriend.

“How many times have you been hit? Loose some brain cells big fella?” Taako spat as Magnus looked down on him. Taako poked his large chest and everyone took a step back from the two. Merle slid under the table with Davenport for an extra safety precaution.

“At least I can understand a simple language.” Magnus spat back giving Taako a small shove backwards. That’s what set Taako off.

“I don't solve my problems with rushing everywhere. You have to think-” Taako got cut off.

“Oh I didn’t know that was a thing you can do!” Magnus let out a loud, dry laugh and Taakos ears drooped. “Hi everybody I’m Taako! I can’t think through simple problems and I try to do the right thing but end up doing the opposite. Poor me I was an orphan.”

That crossed the line. Straw that broke the camel's back.

Taako slapped him and screamed something in elvish. Lup and Lucretia gasped, the other members on the team who spoke that language. The other men gasped from Taako hitting Magnus. Not to mention the fact he was crying. His chest heaved in rage, his hand stung from the slap but most importantly, his heart felt like it was ripped in half.

Magnus glared at him. He never got mad at a teammate. Magnus shoved Taako out of the way and stormed out of the room. If the door had been made of wood and not of metal, it would have been turned into splinters by the sheer force he had pent up inside him. Taako just stood there, still breathing heavily and staring at the door. He was shaking.

There was a few minutes of silence before a warning popped up on one of the many screens around them. One of the suits had been taken off the rack and the grapple was deployed. Davenport scurried out from under the table and towards the screen to check it out. Taako was still breathing heavily and Lup was debating if she should help him calm down.

It was Magnus in the suit. Going to blow off steam, punch a tree, destroy a forest, who knew. Anything other than staying on the Starblaster. Davenport sent a message that consisted only of ‘be careful’ to the human.

Taako fell to his knees and screamed.

-

A couple of hours went by, the pressure of the world fluctuating as well as the temperature. No word from Magnus. Lup had taken Taako to her room to talk and ‘calm down’ using unorthodox methods. It was the Tacco way after all. If calming down meant hotboxing her room then so be it. If it worked. Then it worked.

Night creeped by and still no word from Magnus. He was really upset about earlier. The two were fine yesterday so what happened? Probably just a really, really, off day. He’d have to come back eventually. Right?

Wrong.

It was the second month in the cycle. Magnus had died already. How did he? So many things. Davenport suspected it was the same reason as the fungi world. Took off his helmet to eat his candy. Seemed like a joke but it wasn’t. Taako didn’t have to know.

Not yet at least.

-

The years always seemed slower without Magnus. A friendly voice to great them every morning with a high five or a hug. Oh God the grief Taako felt. The last thing he did to Magnus was let the worst swear he knew be shouted in his face with a slap. It always hurt to lose a member of the crew. But they’d come back. Next year. As Barry said, we’ll get them next time.

Finally it was the last day of the cycle. He forgave Magnus long ago. It wasn’t his fault. Taako just, let his emotions take over. His flaws were pointed out and it was far too early for him to process what was happening. Taako just prayed for Magnus to forgive him.

He’d gotten used to the pain about having his body violently thrusted into the same spot as of every cycle. He had also gotten used to the bumpy rides of crossing the plains of reality. No way that would be a smooth sail for anybody.

Magnus was reformed from thin air as was every time a person died. The first thing Magnus did when he felt stable enough to walk was rush over to Taako and put him in a tight hug.

“Oh Taako I’m so sorry. I-I wasn’t thinking. I just, oh God’s, I’m sorry.” Magnus blurted out having all of his words be connected for the most part. It was just a run on sentence. Words that he didn’t know where a thing came out of Magnus’ mouth as he said sorry at least a million times. Taako hugged him back and silenced him with a kiss. Oxygen they needed that.

“Babe it’s okay. I’m sorry to. But,” Taako slopply smiled at him and kissed his neck. “That year is in the past.” Magnus nodded frantically at that.

“How’d you die anyways?” Merle asked feeling that same annoying cut on his forehead as per every cycle. Magnus thought for a second.

“Punched a tree too hard. Snapped it in half but punched a hole in the glove. Pressure got to me.” Magnus said with a small laugh. “Too much built up pressure. On the world and inside me.” That made Taako chuckle.

It was a pretty nasty fight, got someone killed, but that wouldn’t happen again. Not for a while at least. A kiss healed the hole in his heart. The crew just decided to ignore whatever happened that year. The world was dangerous anyways. Hard to go down on somewhere that's kill you at the slightest hole in your suit. Magnus was back and that was all that mattered.

They talked about what they said, Magnus taught him the difference between proscribe and prescribe. Taako and Magnus would be alright. Whatever tension they had between them was gone after that awful fight.

Davenport stepped down from the control room and gave Merle a sack of gold coins. That raised a question or two. “We bet on if you’d fight.” Merle said tucking the bag into his pocket. “I won.” Merle was a cursed man.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my bros birthday today, but uhh this was rushed


End file.
